


Captured

by lady_of_the_night



Series: Isolde Amaru LaCroix  The Murdering Woman [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_of_the_night/pseuds/lady_of_the_night
Summary: Isolde has become a hunter of hunters





	Captured

06/30/2012

A hunter of hunters, that’s what Isolde had become. She was already completely exhausted from stalking the first group of three and killing them. 

She had become adept in stalking to find the rest of the group that were responsible for Briony’s death. She was going to burn everything around them to the ground. 

As she continued to follow the other hunters she felt...uneasy. She stopped looking around her with a frown. Where had the last group gone, she thought to herself as she used her magic to sweep the area behind her. 

She stopped in her steps letting her eyes sweep around the street and surrounding buildings before darkness took over her vision “shit” she muttered before passing out

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one was kind of short but I needed to move on to the next part


End file.
